Happy Halloween
by strange-summer-melancholy
Summary: What's Halloween without a good scare?


**Happy Halloween.**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender<strong>  
><strong>Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko<strong>

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe I agreed to this." Azula moaned, dropping her head into her palm.<p>

"Well, you never did strike me as, how can I put this, a wuss. Can't chicken out now." Suki mocked, playfully winking at her.

"Oh believe me it's not that I'm afraid, but I can't stand the idea of sitting on a tuff of hay while more than half the people around me piss themselves. I mean it's not called a "Haunted Hayride" for nothing, if you're gonna pee yourself in fear, don't go, and save everyone the trouble." She said between her hands.

"I'll be sure to pee right on you then, Az." Katara joked, as she scanned her vanity finding just the right mascara.

Azula grunted, rolling over on Katara's bed as the girls around her got ready. "What are you even putting makeup on for. It's going to be dark." Azula asked through Katara's pillow.

"Are boyfriends are gonna be there." Toph mocked fixing her blush to accent her cheekbones.

"You're point."

"Well that's unfair Azula, 'cause you never where any makeup anyway." Ty Lee added popping her lips to spread her lip gloss.

"And yet I'm still effortlessly beautiful, compared to you fake barbies." Azula rolled her eyes as the girls gawked at her.

"Well Miss. Perfect, instead of sitting you beautiful self down at that bed how 'bout you show some support and help me fix this bra." Toph snapped her straps to Azula whom as she moseyed out of bed to adjust Toph's bra straps behind her tank top.

"Are you wearing, a, a push up!" Azula could hardly hold back her laughter at Toph's cherry red face.

"Hey it's a quality bra alright! And I thought it be something different, you know to.." Toph's face got even redder "To keep Sokka…Interested."

The girl's giggles chased all the way downstairs where the boys eagerly awaited.

"They're laughing at us! I know it!" Sokka said running a nervous hand through his smooth hair as he leaned back on the plush sofa.

"No they're laughing at you." Zuko joked nudging the anxious boy playfully in the ribs, all the boys sat in the spacious living room, awaiting for their preppy princess to get their fine asses downstairs so they could leave for the hayride.

"Shut up Zuko, you and I both know how nervous Sokka is for his first date with Toph! What is she like three years younger than us? Does she even have boobs!" Jet joked, followed by a mirth of laughter from all the boys in the room, Aang rolled to the floor slamming his fist on the ground in an effort to impede his laughter.

"No." Aang started trying to smoother his laugh, "No she doesn't." Aang pointed at Sokka beginning another round of laughter at his furious face. Aang and Toph had previously dated, along with Sokka and Suki. But their break ups were messy, and it ended up with Aang hugging on Suki, and Sokka making out with Toph.

"Well unlike you horny pricks, I admire Toph for her personality, her body comes second." Sokka stated tossing his nose in the air.

"Well that a relief because she up there freaking out and totally tissueing it up for you loverboy." Azula said, as she leaned against the staircase railing, looking into the living room at the boys.

"Oh. My. God. When did you get here?" Sokka gaped.

"Well I was dethroned by her royal Princess, for calling your girlfriends ugly and self conceded for putting on makeup." She stated simply sashaying over to her boyfriends lap.

"I assume by "her royal Princess" you mean Katara." Zuko questioned, rolling his eyes at his invading sister.

"The one and only."

"Well then welcome to the party babe." Jet laughed tossing his arms around her waist.

"How long do you think they'll be taking then?" Aang asked, lifting his head to look at her.

"Not much longer." A voice sung out from the staircase which Aang instantly recognized as Katara. The boys stood up admiring their lovely little dates who presumably walked toward them.

"You look gorgeous." The boys chorused, pulling their ladies in for hugs.

"You know Azula," Jet started grabbing her hands, as the couple watched their friends totally awkward romances from their position on the couch. "I think you're the most beautiful out of all of them." He said into her ear as he toyed with her hands.

"Psh. I know it." She scoffed and he chuckled tugging her off his lap and up from the couch.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Sokka screeched, wrapping an arm around Toph's shoulder and motioning his friends out the door.

"You said it brah." Zuko added, dragging Katara out the door, followed by Haru and Ty Lee.

"Yeah buddy." Aang said, arms linked with Suki's. Toph and Sokka followed, she in his arms and he stepping behind her.

"Hey Toph what's," Sokka whispered into her ear "What's tissueing it up?" He noticed she blushed profusely, her face transforming from embarrassment to fury.

"AZULA!" She screeched, followed by Azula's laughter.

/BREAK/

Each couple piled into Sokka's old cruddy pickup truck, Toph in his passenger seat and everyone else sitting on laps.

"I thought we were all driving ourselves!" Sokka complained, scanning the rode timidly. "I only have my junior lisence! And can only legally drive one freaking person!"

"Aw, look at Sokka so conscious of the law." Suki joked from her position on Aangs lap. Sokka rolled his eyes at her.

"Kept that up Suki and I'll kick you outta this damn car." Sokka bluffed, trying to hold back a smile.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" He heard Zuko and Haru chorus from the back of the car only to be silenced by Katara's and Ty Lee's light backhand. "Ow!"

"She's my friend." Katara whimpered.

"I hate your stashe." Ty Lee stated randomly, excusing herself for hitting Haru.

"I dare you too, Sokka." Suki joked, as Aang protectively wrapped his arms around her.

Sokka only shook his head in shame, why did he have such idiotic friends? At least he had one a kickass girlfriend.

"Would you to loudmouths quit you bickering!" Toph grumbled, "We're here!"

/BREAK/

"Oh my fucking god," Azula started frustration seeping into her features. "We've been waiting in the line for how fucking long? I'm done. We're going to the front Jet." She said grabbing his arm and dragging him up.

"Azula! You can't just jump in front of these people." Jet told her frantically, as a one big ass dude glared him and his budging girlfriend down, Jet's eyes popped at the size of him.

"Guys get back here!" He heard an annoyed Zuko call, clearly not wanting to have to babysit his rambunctious sister.

"Go to hell Zuko!" Azula called back pulling Jet along.

"Hey!" The man giant called from line. "The Boulder thinks that you and your girlfriend should wait their turn in line!" The man said as Jet yanked Azula to a halt.

"Well that's just great, but "The Azula" doesn't care what "The Boulder" thinks." Azula just rolled her eyes and continued along.

"Whoa. No one sasses The Boulder!" The colossal called again, and Jet began to pull Azula along, pushing through unhappy bystanders.

"Hey! Get back here!" He heard "The Boulder" screeched.

The rest of the Gaang watched the scene go down, Zuko in a shame and the rest in amusement.

"One of these days sugar lips is gonna get herself killed." Toph stated simply.

"Or Jet," Katara added. "That guys about to beat the shit outta him."

"I think we should get a better view." Haru added, "You know just to, to make sure their "okay"."

The rest of the gang silently agreed snickering at the idea of Jet being beat to a pulp.

/BREAK/

"I cannot believe that actually worked, my god Azula you just got us in front of like fifty people." Ty Lee gaped, smiling while stuffing her orange ticket into her pocket.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Azula scoffed, "Now unlike you people I loved to get on the ride before midnight."

"Let's roll!" Sokka yelled moving the small group along.

Everyone boarded the tractor hesitantly, fear finally began to impose on the teens as they sat against the hay. Although their group was small the tractor was smaller and it seemed could only fit the four couples.

"Holy Jesus. Save my hard ass." Jet prayed once the tractor driver shut his door.

"Alrighty, here's the rules. You stay in your seats. You may be touch but you don't touch back. And yous gotta have fun." The kids could tell the last line was forced but they agreed to the rules anyway.

"Are you ready kids?" The driver asked turning around on his seat.

"Hell yeah!"

"You bet!"

"Let's do this!"

"You best believe it."

"I guess."

"I've always been ready."

"Just start the mother fucking tractor."

"No."

"Alrighty then. How many of them are ya? Six a ya's?" He asked a failed attempt at counting the group.

"Eight." They corrected in unison.

"Let's hope there's eight when we get back." He warned, and with that he took off.

The minute the tractor jerked the teens flew to the middle, clinging to each other and some already screaming. Everyone fought to be in the center of the group not daring to be on the outside were "they" can grab you.

"Ouch your on my hand!"

"Jesus watch your head."

"I think I'm lost!"

"AHHH!"

"We're dead!"

"Mommy?"

"This was a bad idea."

"Oh sit up you before you give yourselves a heart attack, we didn't even reach the trail yet!" Azula demanded from her comfortable perch along the seats, Jet shook his head sadly next to her.

All the guys stood in embarrassment, reaching their sweaty hands out to the petrified girlfriends. They began filing back into the seats, while watching the tractor turn into a dark woods path.

"YAHH!" Someone shouted jumping up on the back of the tractor splashing the kids with some sort of watery substance. With that everyone flanked to the middle again clinging to each other in horror.

"You're such a hypocrite Azula!" Zuko shouted as she shoved her way in the middle of everyone.

"Haha look at her she's even shivering in fear." Sokka added.

"I'm not scared, there's just, safety in numbers, and I'm cold from the fake blood."

"Yeah okay sugar lips."

Azula rolled her eyes in annoyance, but mid role something caught her attention, she looked up above the group.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed pointing desperately to the spiders that swung down at them from the high evergreens above, she shoved her way into Jets chest, or at least she hoped it was Jet.

"The Boulder would appreciate it if you got off him." Azula's eyes got wide as she looked only for her face to met none other than that of the the man that almost killed Jet in line.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed again backing away into some other person, or rather thing. "JESUS CHRIST!" She said dogging countless ghouls and zombies, even a few skeletons.

"STOP THIS MADDNESS!" She heard Sokka call and immediately jumped on top of the familiar voices.

"AHHHHH!" She heard him shriek girlishly beneath her.

"Relax it's me! It's me!"

"Who the hell is me! AHHH!"

"AZULA! IT'S AZULA!" She told Sokka trying to shove him over her as a shield.

"Azula." She heard a daunting voice say, how could she be so stupid! She just gave her name to all the creepers lurking around her.

"Azula." Another one chanted, as could feel their eyes on her.

"NOOOOO!" She yelped driving into a pile of people she hoped were her friends. Screams filled the air as the teens lunged around the tractor, trying to find each other.

And then the chaos broke, and all that could be seen was an eerie candle light in the distance.

"Where did they go?" Katara asked bringing her knees to her chest.

"That depends on who you mean by they?" She heard Toph respond.

"Toph where are you? I can't see." Sokka asked weaving his head from side to side. Jet flashed on his phone light, quickly grabbing Azula. Silence wrung out once the couples founded each other, but it was quickly interrupted with soft sobs.

"Zuko are you…..crying?" Katara asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"N-no." He lied, and badly.

"I'm officially not related to you." Azula stated shuffling deeper into Jet's chest, sighing with relief that he wasn't that goddamn Boulder.

"Is it over." Suki wondered peeking out from Aang's arms.

"No." They heard a chilling voice croak from behind them as insane laughter circled around them, they quickly entered the second stage frozen in fear, as monster bounced all around them. The demons clearly distressed that they were getting no response from the teens quickly tried a new method.

A young girl was lowered from the top of the nearest evergreen tree by a zip line. Landing her right in the center of the tractor.

"HELP ME!" She screamed at the teens, as the goblins dived off the tractor. "THE VOICES! HELP! THEY TELL ME TO HURT YOU!" She shrieked coming towards the teens that gathered in the back of the hayride.

"I will hurt them! I will! I know, I gotta do it quick before he get's here!" She added coming even closer, "Before the doctor gets here, he's coming, he's coming!"

"AHHHH!" Ty Lee yelped swinging around and crushing her boobs into Azula's face.

"ICK! TY LEE GET OFF ME!" Ty Lee's chest was quickly replaced by the insane girls face.

"Help! The doctors coming!" Instinct told Azula to scream but something stop her, perhaps it was pride.

"Well you know what they say," She started staring the girl right in the face. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

"AHHHHHH!" The girl started screaming running in front of the gaang, smiling at their fearful gasp before hoping off the back of the tractor.

"You know when the voices tell me to hurt someone, I contain myself. Why can't she?" Sokka asked resting his chin on Toph's head.

"Sokka what voices?" Haru asked, looking at the freak sitting next to him. But before Sokka could answer the tractor entered a deep and dark tunnel.

"Oh shit." Was the last thing anyone heard before chainsaws wrung out in the darkness.

"FUCK MY LIFE!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE YOUNG!"

"DON'T CHOP OFF MY PENIS!"

"What? Ty Lee you don't have a penis."

"Oh."

"AHHHHHH! NO NO!"

"TAKE AZULA!"

"HEY!"

"YES! SACRFICE! SACRAFICE!"

"SACRFICE!"

"NO! I'M TOO SEXY TO BE SACRAFICED!"

"No you're not."

"Oh yes she is."

"MOTHER OF LORD GOD MY HELP!"

"Suki, that makes no sense."

"The Boulder thinks it makes sense."

"AHHHHHH! GET HIM AWAY! GET HIM AWAY!"

"MY ASS! SOMEONE SAVE IT!"

"I SEE THE LIGHT!"

"NO AANG DON'T DIE ON ME NOW!"

"No, like literally. I see the light. It's at the end of the tunnel."

"OH SWEET VICOTRY!"

"THANK YOU THE UNIVERSE!"

"CAN YOU STILL PLEASE TAKE AZULA!"

"I'm gonna hit you so hard your vagina will hurt."

"I thought she had a penis."

"TY LEE! MEN HAVE DICKS, LADIES HAVE VAGINAS!"

"Well thank you for that health lesson Haru." Zuko thanked as the darkness began to fade.

"We lived." Sokka said in disbelief. "We really lived."

"Told you." Suki smirked at him sinking back into Aang's lap.

"You told me nothing."

"Oh shut up Sokka, I'm busy rejoicing on the fact that we can finally breathe." Katara told him, rolling her eyes and fanning herself.

"Is it over this time?" Jet asked peering over Azula's head.

"Hell yeah," The driver started, looking back at the kids and bringing the ride to a halt. "Now, did anyone suffer any injuries?"

They all shook their heads.

"Projectile any vomit?"

Again, they all shook their heads.

"Piss themselves into a frenzy."

Again, they all shook their heads.

"The Boulder may have peed himself a little."

"WHERE DO YOU KEEP COMING FROM!" Azula screamed, slamming herself against Jet.

"Your penis." He stated while Haru slapped his forehead.


End file.
